


Settle Down And Conquer

by rmartin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is So Done, Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmartin/pseuds/rmartin
Summary: With Snoke finally dead, there is only one thing Kylo Ren needs to do in order to rule the First Order - make General Hux obey him in every way possible. When Hux collapses due to blood loss and sleep deprivation, Ren comes to an understanding that to get Hux on his side, he cannot use rough strength but offer his General the only thing he desires - tenderness, love.





	1. The Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I am here again with a new fic. I have absolutely no idea what inspired this or why do I always have to make Hux suffer but hopefully, you'll like it. I actually found out that I really suck at summaries... It takes me hours to write one and even then I am not happy with the result. The summary is just informative and it really sucks but I really really hope that the story and the plot will be much better. Anyways, thank you for reading this story!

Phasma was dead.

Hux carefully read the report but even before he managed to reach its end, he pushed his DataPad away so he wouldn't have to look at it anymore. He once he wished that Lieutenant Mitaka didn't send him the pictures of her remains as they were found. It was one thing to read the damn report and completely another to have a proof that ended all speculations. If there was one thing Hux could be sure about, it was the fact that Phasma was meant to die in a more honorable way than to be bested by a traitor. And not only that – her death was a direct proof that his Stormtrooper program lacked something and that his troops weren't as exceptionally trained as he believed them to be.

His DataPad vibrated once more and informed Hux of a new message but he paid it no attention. These days, there wasn't a moment when his presence wasn't demanded and he knew that his exhaustion, the amount of coffee he consumed and no time for any kind of food started showing. Just as he walked into the fresher this evening, he noticed how prominent his ribs had become and how pale and sickly his skin looked. Somehow, even his mind got accustomed to the never-ending amount of work that even now, during the first occasion he could retreat to his quarters and catch up on his sleep, Hux couldn't find any rest. His limbs felt heavy, his lips were bloody and his hands shaking from the nervousness of what the next day might bring. There was nothing he could be sure about now – especially not with Snoke dead and Ren proclaiming himself Supreme Leader. The power Ren now held in his hands became a thorn in Hux's side. He could not think about it without sneering and so he made sure that while he was on the Bridge, he kept focusing only on work-related matters. It would make him no good to lose his temper in front of his officers, especially now when his behavior and traitorous tendencies could be reported to Ren.

Hux was not sure what would happen to him if Ren decided to take away his position.

 _Death_ would be preferable but Hux couldn't hope for such merciful ending. Before Snoke's death was his relationship with Ren complicated. They weren't friends, certainly not and they've never reached any kind of understanding, but Hux viewed Ren as an equal in some way. This was, however, shattered the moment Hux discovered Snoke's corpse. Ren claimed it was the girl who did it – not only she managed to best him once more, she murdered the Supreme Leader and took down his guards in a matter of an hour. Hux didn't dare to voice out his own opinion on that matter but Ren already suspected he managed to read between the lines. It was hard to imagine that Ren could raise his weapon against his beloved Master though. Hux knew that Snoke and Ren were very close – in ways he himself could not quite understand.

Hux refused to mourn Snoke.

He didn't know if Ren was aware of his relationship to their previous _Supreme Leader_ and some part of him even wished for Ren to never find out or understand. Hux already felt humiliated enough. There was a time when he truly wished Snoke to die and the punishment that came with such traitorous thoughts made him understand that if he didn't want to serve Snoke, he could be easily handed to Ren. And with Snoke's dead, it happened.

Hux wished he was quicker.

He already had his hand on his blaster – he just needed to draw it out and press the trigger. Ren was vulnerable in that moment. His death would be quick and Hux could take the throne for himself, just like he was meant to. He didn't expect Ren to wake up so suddenly. He couldn't be even sure if Ren knew of his intentions and he sincerely hoped that he didn't. Because it was not Hux who got the throne and the glory and the crown while the First Order laid at his disposal and command. From now on, Hux needed to be careful more than ever. While Snoke was cruel, he was always patient and the same could not be said about Ren. Hux wasn't yet so brave or so desperate to make his situation worse by voicing out his opinion.

He slid out of his uniform and carefully placed it on his bed before he took a packet of cigarettes from his greatcoat and pushed one in-between his already parted lips. He tried to focus on the smoke that started to fill his mouth once the cigarette was lightened up instead of thinking about his exhaustion. He inhaled and started coughing. Hux pulled out the cigarette from his mouth and covered his lips with his palm, smothering the sound of harsh coughing. When he pulled his hand away, he saw blood on his skin but refusing to acknowledge it any further, he sucked at the tip of the cigarette. His hands wandered down and brushed the bandages tightly wrapped around his middle. The blood was soaking through and the smell was making him dizzy. Some part of him knew that he was supposed to visit MedBay immediately after the collapse of _the Starkiller_ but his pride kept him in check. He tightened his bandages around his abdomen and moved towards his bed. He already planned to sleep through those three hours that were granted to him and then return back on the Bridge to make sure that everything was running smoothly.

However, his plans were postponed by a loud knocking on the door.

Hux sighed in irritation and momentary closed his eyes. Then he moved and put on his robe to protect his modesty. He suddenly felt desperate – as if he already knew they were trying to bring him back on the Bridge and while Hux loved his work and lived for nothing else, he also couldn't remember the very last time he slept and he was sure that one more day without the much-needed rest would end up with him passing out in front of his officers.

He froze when he heard the sound of the opening door before he managed to reach it and he blindly grabbed the blaster lying on the bed along with his uniform before he moved into the hall. Hux had to blink multiple times to recognize the man now standing in front of him and he felt almost relieved that it was not Ren. The feeling of relief, however, left him almost immediately.

“Please take your hand off your blaster, General Hux,” Captain Peavey said in a firm voice and Hux stiffened once he heard it. Almost immediately, he noticed a pair of Stormtroopers that entered his quarters as well. The rage filled him from inside and Hux ignored Peavey's request. They entered his quarters without his explicit permission which could only mean that either was Peavey good at slicing locks or someone else allowed him to enter, someone of higher ranking than Hux was. He narrowed his eyes.

“What's the meaning of this, Captain Peavey?” he asked. “I am your commanding officer and _you_ have no authority to give me orders – “

Peavey looked at him in a silent apology. “Take your hand off the blaster,” he said and this time it sounded more like a threat. “Or I will have to use force.” Even without being asked, one of the Stormtroopers moved in Hux's direction while the other pointed his own blaster at the General. Hux found the whole situation almost ridiculous. Knowing that he was outnumbered, he lowered his blaster down but refused to let go of it until the Stormtrooper grabbed his hand and painfully twisted his wrist. Peavey watched it in silence. “Pat him down,” he said and Hux took a step back. He was aware that there was no point in resisting but he felt vulnerable in his attire. His legs were bare and trembling. He shot the Stormtrooper a rigid glare and let him pat him down. After it was done, he turned to face Peavey and furiously asked: “Would you care to explain to me what the hell is this and why are you doing it?”

Peavey stepped closer. He seemed uncomfortable being so close to the General especially when he was out of his uniform. He even seemed to consider to ask Hux to change his clothes but he quickly decided against it. It seemed that for now, it was safer to take Hux away as he was, vulnerable and without any weapons. One of the Stormtroopers handed Peavey a pair of handcuffs and Hux scowled. “Am I prisoner now?” he asked. “Whose command was this? Tell me, Captain.”

“General Armitage Hux,” Peavey said after a moment of silence and looked at his General with a cool expression. “I have been sent by the Supreme Leader in order to arrest you for treason.” Hux stiffened and he knew that for once he wasn't able to cover his shock even if he tried. Peavey eyes his frozen expression and then he added quietly: “You have the right to remain silent.”

 

 -

 

The cuffs chaffed the skin of his wrists.

Hux felt out of breath by the time Peavey reached the interrogation room. His knees were violently shaking and the only thing that kept him standing was his own pride. He didn't feel relieved when he finally found himself seated in the interrogation chair with both his hands and ankles bound and the rest of his body painfully tense. Hux noticed that his robe fell down and uncovered his pale shoulder but fortunately nothing more. He wished they didn't disturb him during his resting cycle and instead came to arrest him while he was still in his uniform. It was the least he deserved, or so Hux thought.

He knew exactly what game was Ren playing and the reason why they brought him here.

Ren's intention was to make Hux confess his crimes – those he did and those he didn't with a single purpose of demoting him. It seemed that the humiliation just wasn't enough, no. Ren apparently needed to make a criminal out of Hux, burn down his legacy and shame him in front of his crew.

Hux was cold. His bandages were soaked through and the pain was dumbing all his senses. He barely even noticed when the door of the room opened once more and a figure in dark robes stepped in. Hux was almost sure it was Ren but just as that thought crossed his mind, the figure took off its mask. He didn't recognize the man in front of him – but Hux knew it was one of Ren's Knights. For some reason, he felt bitter about the fact that Ren didn't deem him important enough to ask the questions by himself and instead sent some of his minions to get Hux's confession.

“Get over with it!” Hux growled. He knew there was only one way out this prison and it was after the questions were asked and he was deemed guilty. The man in front of him chuckled. He was older than Ren, closer to the age of Han Solo than to any of Ren's peers but there was something in his eyes that made him looks years younger. His hair was dark and slicked back and the corners of his lips lifted up when he saw Hux's attire. He even reached brushed the front of Hux's robe just to tease him but it resulted in the sound of Hux's hitching breath and the Knight smirked at the sight of it.

“I don't think we've ever had the pleasure to meet one another, General,” he cooed and placed his helmet on a small table in the corner of his room and started to unfasten his robes, not to take them off but to make himself more comfortable before the questioning started. Hux tried to shift but any moment strained his wounded abdomen and he felt as even more blood started to leak from his wounds. He was already feeling dizzy and had no idea how long he could resist a Knight in such a weakened state. Hux barely paid any mind to the Knight's pleasantries. He would rather see this interrogation to be over but some part of him already suspected that he won't be satisfied with the result whether he'll say something or not.

“Supreme Leader sent you. Well, proceed then. There is nothing to hide. I have no secrets if that's what you're concerned about.”

The Knight chuckled. “Is that so, General? Everyone has a secret. You just have to know how to uncover it. My Master felt a disturbance in the Force, he felt the lack of your faith in him and it worries him. One cannot have a rabid cur running around without a leash.”

“Rabid cur?” Hux frowned. “I beg your pardon! I am not – “

The Knight silenced him by stepping closer and resting his fingers against Hux's throat. “But you are. Snoke saw how unstable you were and he used your weakness against you. You've never had an upper hand and Snoke referred to you by that name when he spoke to us quite often.” Hux turned his head to the side so he could look elsewhere. He knew that Snoke's never viewed him in a way he saw Ren but until now he believed that he was at least aware of Hux's abilities and competence. The knowledge of being just like any other puppet, used by Snoke on occasion and then being thrown away made him feel mad. The Knight had to notice the state of his mind because Hux spotted a smirk that suddenly appeared on his lips.

“You really thought you were something else, someone better.” It sounded ridiculous now when he said it out loud and Hux finally understood his mistake. But even that wasn't enough to make him surrender to the Knight's whims and they both knew it. It seemed that the Knight started to get bored because he outstretched his hand towards Hux and tapped his finger against Hux's forehead. “My Master wants to know why you betrayed the order,” he murmured. “He understands why would you want to betray him but – “ He paused and seemed to be lost in the thought. Hux didn't understand a thing. He tried to remember on which occasion his behavior could be misinterpreted as treason but found none. By now he was sure that Ren simply made up some story about Hux's traitorous tendencies to get rid of him. “It's low even for you to help the Resistance to get out of our grasp. What did Leia Organa promise to you?”

Hux's eyes widened and his expression froze. He couldn't believe that he was being accused of working with General Organa. His hatred for Ren was one thing but helping the traitors was completely another. Not even he would sink so low. “Nothing,” he growled. “You're wrong. I didn't help them – I would never help the Resistance.” Hux wanted to add that Organa would never accept his help – it was him who destroyed the New Republic and he doubted that he could win Organa's trust in any way after that. “Why the fuck would I? Tell me. Or let Ren tell me.” He had enough. His abdomen was hurting and he was now sure that by the morning he'll be dead – either executed or he'll bleed to death because of his wounds. This was no longer about survival. This was about keeping his legacy untouched. He didn't want to enter the history as a traitor of the First Order. Especially if the accusations against him were false.

Hux started to struggle which only managed to bruise his wrists more and the bleeding doubled. He felt how soaked the front of his uniform already was but the Knight didn't seem to notice a damned thing. “Is that so?” he asked Hux instead but he didn't believe him one bit. “Let's see if it's true then.” Hux screamed when he entered his mind. It didn't hurt as much as he expected but it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

_Go out!_

He started trashing in his bonds and when the Knight had enough, he placed his gloved hand atop Hux's shoulder to keep him pinned.

 _It will be over soon,_ the soothing voice inside Hux's mind whispered. For a moment he saw only darkness. The Knight was looking for his memories. Hux could feel him inside. It was wrong to let him in, he knew and his mind knew it as well. He tries to kick his legs but felt like he couldn't control his body anymore. And then the first memory appeared. He didn't see the snow but he could feel it crunching underneath his boots. The air was cold that night and the fire started to burn in the distance. When he entered the forest, the trees remained untouched but he knew that soon the entire planet will burn and collapse. There was a body in the snow. Dark hair, blood on his face. He recognized Ren immediately and just as he tried to reach him and help him to stand up, the voice inside of his mind scolded him. _No, not this one,_ the Knight said and Hux felt as he was pushed deeper. He almost completely forgot about the presence of a stranger but now he was well aware. His defences failed him even though he did his best to push the intruder away. The Knight shushed him softly and continued his way deeper.

The next memory was of his mother but the Knight didn't wait this time to see it. Hux could only remember the yellow light and the sound of raindrops tapping against the window. Then he was back on _the Supremacy_ and watched the traitor kneeling in front of him. This time he felt victorious. He was sure that he is going to win and that those who opposed him will finally get what they deserve. Phasma was there as well. Just seeing her reminded him that she was already dead and there was nothing left of her, only a burned body and her armor. Whatever the Knight was looking for, he was convinced to find it here. Hux tried to determine what it was. The scene lasted for a little while, then he remembered walking away with his damaged pride to check the Bridge. His finger was hurting. He could see the marks of the girl's teeth on his skin. It was almost hilarious that if he stayed in the hanger a moment longer, he would be dead like the rest of his soldiers and like Phasma. It wasn't intentional. Hux supposed that it was luck that spared his life.

The Knight wasn't satisfied. He tried to push harder against Hux's mind and this time the pain filled not only his head but it traveled across his body. _You wanted them dead,_ the voice inside his mind kept screaming. _You allowed the Resistance to escape and commanded your men not to shoot at the cruiser that was preparing to crash into our fleet._ Hux couldn't move but he wanted to shake his head and tell the voice that he was just being foolish. He was so sure of his victory that he saw no danger in that cruiser. He was convinced that the Resistance was supposed to give up. He miscalculated and that single miscalculation costed him everything.

Hux started to fight back. He could hear the Knight's growl. And then something inside him broke. Hux didn't like the feeling of his memories running wild. He knew that the Knight could see everything, his childhood, his father and the way he murdered him even though he claimed that he had nothing to do with Brendol's death. But the worst was that the Knight saw Snoke and his figure towering above Hux while he lied tangled in the sheets, naked and shivering and begging.

It was all over.

Hux couldn't catch his breath. He blinked away tears and looked at the Knight standing in front of him, now heavily panting. “I didn't do it.”

The Knight's face was pale. He seemed like he wanted to say something. “Snoke,” he murmured suddenly. “You and Snoke – “

Hux didn't let him finish. He roared and tried to free himself by violently struggling. Blood started to drip on the chair and he heard the sound of breaking bone. He looked down and in horror realized that he managed to break his wrist. He stared at his hand but couldn't feel anything except for the pain. The Knight came closer and kneeled down. “You wanted Ren dead,” he murmured.

“I thought of it,” Hux admitted, panting. “But that's not a crime, is it? To think of something that will never happen.”

The Knight snorted as if he expected such an answer and accidentally brushed his hand against the front of Hux's robe. It slipped even further down and revealed the bloodied bandage underneath. The Knight's expression shifted and Hux saw the horror in his eyes. “What the hell happened?” he hissed and from his tone Hux understood that no matter what, he was not meant to let Hux die. It meant that Ren still had plans for him and that single though make him trash harder. The Knight grabbed his shoulders and pressed him against the chair. The movement pushed Hux's robe up and revealed his thighs. “I am the General of the First Order,” Hux said breathlessly after he was done with struggling. “I am not your prisoner so I demand you to let me go in an instant. That's a command!”

The door opened and Peavey rushed in. He looked at the Knight first, then at his General and seemed undecided what to do next. The Knight silently growled but he let go of Hux. With a wave of his hand, he freed Hux from the chair. “I will inform the Supreme Leader of your innocence,” he murmured and turned on his heel. “Make sure that the General will continue to do his duty,” he addressed Peavey who only nodded and saluted. Once the Knight left, Peavey carefully moved towards his panting General and observed the bloodied bandage. He coughed and uncomfortably shifted.

“I should take you to MedBay, sir,” he said.

Hux shook his head. He knew that Ren would come to him soon and if they were going to have a conversation, he won't be confined in the bed while doing so. “Nonsense,” he growled. “I'll change my clothes and then return on the Bridge as planned.” It didn't matter that he needed sleep and a doctor to check his wounds. Hux would rather die than to show his weakness.

Peavey hesitated. He helped Hux to stand up. “I should at least change the bandages,” he offered. “Or give you something to ease the pain.” Then, he muttered to himself: “It has to hurt like a bitch.” Hux had to agree with him. Indeed it felt like his body was on fire and the agony made it hard to walk. He pressed his palm against his abdomen and waved Peavey off. “I will manage, Captain,” he gritted out and started walking out of the room. Peavey worriedly followed him and when Hux stopped in the hall and his knees buckled, he grabbed Hux's forearm to prevent him from falling.

“You need medical help,” Peavey said in a high-pitched voice. “Supreme Leader – “

“But Supreme Leader's not here, is he?” Hux growled madly. “I am your commanding officer and it's time for you to treat me like one.” Peavey seemed eager to argue with Hux but eventually, he relented. “As you wish, sir,” he murmured but the moment Hux was out of sight, he rushed to find the Supreme Leader and inform him of Hux's situation.


	2. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a bit longer than I expected. Sorry about that. Anyways, thank you all for reading - this chapter but also the previous one :)

Hux managed to change his bandages and was just finished with wrapping them around his injured abdomen when he felt gentle brush the Force against his mind. His hands immediately fell into his lap and the panic that made his muscles tense and shoulders hunched left him. It worked similarly to a muscle relaxant and though some part of Hux knew that he should fight against the calmness that blinded his senses but he couldn't remember the last time he felt this content.  _ You are safe, _ the words were repeated inside his mind and his body moved without his permission or knowledge. The robe slid down his pale shoulders and revealed bruised skin underneath.

He had no idea he was moving until he reached the door. His hands were shaking, Hux stared at long white fingers extended in the air. He saw the bones under the paper-thin skin and blue veins underneath. He opened the door without knowing a reason. He heard a faint click and then another hand emerged and fingers cut through the air. Hux watched with fascination as they wrapped around his forearm and tugged him forward. He raised his head up and noticed a pair of expressive eyes staring down at him. Then the feeling of calmness vanished and Hux could not tell if Ren decided to stop controlling his mind or if Hux finally managed to snap back by himself.

“Supreme Leader-“ he gasped.

Ren was quiet. He observed Hux for a moment and then used his free hand to push Hux backward and entered his quarters. The door closed again and Hux felt as blood drained from his face. “I was just leaving for the Bridge, sir,” he said.

Ren snorted. Hux watched as amusement appeared on his face and he let go of Hux's forearm and crossed the room to sit on Hux's blue sofa. With his legs straightened and crossed at the ankles in front of him and his hands resting on his thighs, Ren decided to address Hux for the first time that evening. “I believe that this conservation can go on behind closed door – you should be certainly grateful. You don't want your officers to witness this.” Ren cocked his head to the side when he noticed the shadow that appeared on Hux's face. He didn't seem to be bothered by the rage Hux could barely conceal. Hux highly doubted that yelling into Ren's face about his innocence would change a damn thing. He gritted his teeth despite wanting to bare them.

“What is it that needs to be discussed?” Hux grunted. “Perhaps your false accusations against me? I had Captain Peavey at my door this morning.” He was not only angry. The anger seemed almost secondary to the humiliation that boiled underneath his skin.

Ren tapped his fingers against his thigh. His carefully composed features, eyes observing Hux with cold indifference and the casual way he addressed the morning's incident were almost enough for Hux to lose the façade of control and break down. “I had my reasons why I sent Captain Peavey to arrest you. I was wrong and I am not afraid to admit that, General. I had my suspicions but no proofs and like me, you surely know that all the evidence is supporting your side of the story. If being thrown into prison is what you're afraid of, I am done with investigating until you give me a reason to.” He moved his hand and beckoned Hux to move closer. His expression remained blank but Hux could see how his eyes glimmered when the General hesitated.

His body moved again. This time out of his own free will. Hux spotted the silent warning that went unsaid and understood that either he'll obey or Ren will make him. He found himself towering above Ren and was shocked when Supreme Leader's hands shot up. He shivered when they landed on his hips and effectively pinned him in place. Hux froze. He couldn't remember the last time they were this close and in a position as compromising as this. “Ren,” he warned the other man and for the first time let his mask of politeness and mutual respect slip. “That is quite enough,” he growled. Ren clicked his tongue.

“I will be the judge of that,” he said but let the other man go. He leaned against the back of the couch and cocked his head to the side. “Now. Let's move to the business part. Strip!”

Hux didn't react at first. He was convinced that he imagined it until Ren repeated his command. “Take off your clothes. Start with the jacket.”

“Ren.” That word escaped his parted lips before he could stop himself. “Stop this.” Hux knew that he wasn't in a condition to get fucked. He saw the extent of his injuries in the mirror and knowing well Ren and his preferred pace of fucking he was sure that he'll end up bleeding all over the sheets if Ren decides to make this a bit more comfortable. If not he would be forced to endure a quick session on the couch. “I have duties to attend to.”

“Isn't that one of your duties though? To carry out your commanding officer's orders? Strip,” he said again, for the last time. Hux glared at the man in front of himself. He wished to reach for his blaster and press the trigger just to see Ren bleed. He doubted though that he would manage to wound Ren or even come close to doing so.

“Show me,” Ren said, whispered. Their eyes met and Hux's fingers moved, hovered above the collar of his jacket but refused to start unbuttoning it until Ren narrowed his eyes. “Show me!” he growled and this time Hux knew that he wasn't just asking, he was demanding.

Hux unbuttoned the front of his jacket. He shrugged it off and watched with distaste as it landed on the floor. He wanted to reach down and pick it up but Ren stopped him. “Go on,” he said and Hux nodded and took off his shirt as next. It surprised him that the bandages around his waist weren't dirty from blood. He let the shirt fall on the floor and reached to unbuckle his belt but Ren stood up and swatted his hands away. “That's enough,” he murmured and continued to observe Hux's chest. The bandages managed to hide most of the bruises. There were only a few visible now, most of the covering Hux's shoulders. His neck still hurt from Ren's vicious example of power and the General flinched when Ren brushed it.

“Captain Peavey had a few inputs concerning you,” he said and encircled Hux. General snorted. He didn't doubt that Peavey felt the need to come running to Ren after the conversation they had in the hall.

“He told me you refused to go to MedBay.” Hux braced himself when Ren touched the bandages. He hissed when Supreme Leader applied pressure against his wounds and they both watched as the blood started to soak through. “That is quite enough,” Hux said the second time that evening and moved his hand with an intention to push Ren away. He was surprised when Ren's fingers closed around his forearm and held him pinned in place.

“It is, isn't it?” Ren asked with all seriousness. “What are you trying to prove Hux?” Hux protested when Ren untangled the bandages and they fell on the floor, revealing the extent of Hux's wounds. The blood started to drip down and Ren had to press his palm against Hux's abdomen to prevent him from bleeding all over the floor. “You are dying.”

“I am alright,” Hux said. “Thank you for your infinite concern, Ren.” He made an attempt to move away but his vision darkened and he stumbled. He was aware that Ren caught him and allowed him to lean against his chest.

He grabbed Hux's chin to make the General look at him and accidentally smeared blood across Hux's skin. “You barely stand on your own. Even the man who despises you came running to me, concerned because you refused to seek medical care. There's a hole in your abdomen, Hux. Are you aware of that?”

“I was dealing with it on my own.” Hux didn't need to be reminded of how close he was to dying. He knew, of course, he knew. He wasn't as ignorant as Ren claimed him to be. “I am the General of the entire fleet, Ren. I can't allow myself to rest while the Order is falling apart.”

“To my knowledge, Snoke was the Supreme Leader and he barely moved a finger to assure any further survival of the Order.”

Hux glared at him. “And look how he ended,” he murmured. He didn't try to hide the accusing tone this time. He was sure that Ren knew. “Dead. Murdered.” The silence stretched over them. Ren huffed in annoyance but instead of letting go of Hux he held him closer. The blood started to soak through Ren's clothes too but they both decided to ignore it. “I see no difference,” he said then. “If I leave you to your own devices you'll end up dead. Is that what you want?”

Hux stiffened. He wanted to push Ren away but his hands were shaking and he could barely control them.  _ Death.  _ Now that he was so close to passing on the other side, he wanted to slow things down and give himself time to think. He felt exhausted. His bones were heavy, his head pounding and the only thing he could focus on were Ren's hands wrapped around him. “I should have killed you,” he growled, leaving all the formalities behind. Ren didn't react immediately to that revelation and Hux wondered if the other man was aware of it the entire time. “I WILL kill you,” Hux added quietly. “You are a disgrace, absolutely pathetic.” His knees buckled but he didn't mind as he continued to yell into Ren's face.

Only after his mouth filled with blood, he realized that maybe he misinterpreted the situation. “You came to get rid of me, to dispose of me,” he growled and started to cough. The blood splattered on the side of Ren's cheek. Hux blindly reached for his blaster. Ren seemed to notice it and he grabbed the weapon and threw it away. The blaster landed on the floor within Hux's reach. When he looked up at Ren, he saw absolutely no sympathy in his eyes. His lips were pressed into a thin line.

“Stop talking,” he said and sounded disgusted at the display in front of him. “You're losing too much blood. The medics will be here at any moment now.” Hux raised his hand up and patted Ren's cheek. He frowned when he noticed that the tips of his fingers were completely red. He pushed them against Ren's lips, out of spite and watched as the fury grew behind Ren's eyes.

“Hux,” Ren warned him.

The last thing Hux saw before he passed out was Ren's face and Hux's blood smeared across his lips.

 

_ Brendol Hux was seated behind the table. His legs were crossed and his fingers were wrapped around the glass of whiskey. It was already half-empty when Armitage joined his father at the officer's lounge. He carried his own drink with himself when he sat down and politely nodded in the direction of his father's colleagues. _

_ “I wasn't expecting you tonight,” Brendol turned to him and scanned his son with disapproval he didn't bother to hide. “Is it done?” Armitage nodded and placed his palms in his lap. His throat tightened in excitement but he made sure to keep his features blank. _

_ “Yes, sir,” he said and took a sip. The whiskey burned its way down his throat. His swallowed it without hesitation and felt as the familiar warm feeling spread across his chest. He was twenty-one at that time and was very close to accomplishing his aims. “I already informed the Supreme Leader,” he said and watched as his father's expression changed. His eyes narrowed and his lips were suddenly pressed into a thin line which revealed that Brendol wasn't pleased to hear that. “We'll discuss more of it in the morning.” _

_ His father's fingers tightened around the glass. His face was ghostly pale. “You were not meant to speak with Supreme Leader without my consent,” he said. “You-“ Someone patted Brendol's shoulder and he was forced to attend one of the Admirals. Hux listened to their conversation and smiled into his glass when he heard the clipped tone his father used. He could practically feel when Brendol's rage started to build. There was only little Brendol could do to his son while they were in public. Brendol's never tried to hide the fact that he felt no affection for his bastard son. But he made sure that the bruises he left behind we concealed and hidden underneath the sharply cut uniforms. Armitage didn't doubt that later this evening his father certainly won't ignore his son's insolence. But bruises and broken bones weren't something Armitage feared tonight. _

_ After he was done with drinking, he placed the empty glass on the nearest table. He needed to keep his mind sharp. He looked around and his eyes scanned the crowd. Most of these men were at least a decade older than he was; and they all looked alike. Fat, red-faced and intoxicated. Armitage felt as disgust settled in the pit of his stomach. _

_ Brendol was already enjoying his third drink when Armitage stood up. _

_ He straightened the jacket of his uniform and only after that looked at his father. “We'll meet tonight,” Brendol said and his tone turned dangerously quiet. “This discussion is not over.” Armitage nodded his head. _

_ “Of course, sir.” _

_ He relaxed his shoulders when he walked out of the lounge. He found Captain Phasma waiting for him in front of his father's quarters. “You told him,” she said without a word of greeting. Armitage nodded. She took off her mask. If she was angry, if she was surprised, Hux couldn't tell. Once again she seemed disinterested. He didn't care tonight. _

_ “Brendol won't be a problem anymore,” he said confidently. Phasma cocked her head to the side and seemed to think it through. Armitage was surprised when her hand landed on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. _

_ “I am warning you,” she said quietly. “If you won't be careful you'll be charged with treason.” Armitage scowled. He knew. He was aware of the risk. _

_ “Captain,” he said and took a step back. Phasma looked at him with an unreadable expression. Hux opened the door leading into his father's quarters. “You should join the party before it ends. The drinks are good. Company adequate.” Phasma shrugged slightly as if she wanted to tell him that she didn't consider joining the others. The door closed behind Armitage's back after he stepped inside. He walked slowly into the living room and turned on the light. _

_ Armitage grabbed the packet of cigarettes resting on the conference table and didn't hesitate to light one up. He pushed it inside his mouth in an almost violent manner and his fingers shook. He inhaled the smoke and sat on the couch. It briefly reminded him of his childhood when his mother used to put a cigarette between her lips and sucked at the tip. Her eyes stared unfocused at the wall in front of herself and her son spent hours sitting by her side while she absently stroked his hair. She usually snapped out of it after she was done with smoking and curled into herself. She pressed her face against her son's belly and her body shook under the force of her cries. It belonged to the last memories he had of her. _

_ That was before Brendol took him away. _

_ Armitage balled his hands into fists. He knew that his eyes swelled with tears. He couldn't remember the last time he thought of her. He inhaled the smoke again and felt as it settled deep inside his lungs. _

_ He stood up on shaky legs and walked towards the bottle of an expensive liquor his father liked to drink before bed. He stared at it before he opened it. Then, his left hand reached inside the pocket of his jacket and his fingers wrapped around a small pill he kept there. He took it out and observed it for a moment. His breath hitched. Armitage let it fall inside the bottle and returned it back on the table where it previously stood. His skin heated up. _

_ He closed his eyes and waited. _

_ Brendol came back after Armitage finished his third cigarette. His body felt strangely relaxed when the door opened and his father appeared in the doorway. His eyes immediately landed on his son's figure splayed on the couch and he crossed the room. “I told you to come after you were done,” he said. _

_ Armitage looked at him. “Supreme Leader always comes first, does he not?” he asked and his lips spread into a smirk. “I serve him before I serve you.” He didn't make a sound when his father grabbed him by his forearm and hauled him up. Their eyes met and then he felt as Brendol's hand collided with his face. His face was whipped to the side and Armitage could hear the distant sound of breaking bones. He blinked. _

_ “You bastard,” Brendol growled. He pushed his son on the ground and kicked into his stomach. “It's not about whom you serve. But whom you are loyal to.” He stopped attacking his soon and the silence stretched over them. Hux sighed and tried to move. Blood was dripping from his nose. His body was shivering. He looked at his father. _

_ “You are just like your mother,” Brendol said as next. “Stubborn. Useless. I should have seen it a long time ago.” His face was ghostly pale. He seemed like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to hit Armitage again or command him to leave. “You pathetic child. If you want to rule, you must learn to obey first.” _

_ “Yes, sir,” Armitage said. He pressed his knees against his chest. He knew that he won't die today. He closed his eyes and heard as Brendol started to move around. He knew that it all will be over soon. He tensed when he heard as Brendol grabbed the glass and poured himself a drink. _

_ “That mission was a failure. It will not repeat ever again, boy,” Brendol said. “I will personally make sure of it.” _

_ Armitage willed himself to calm down. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood. His blood. _

_ Brendol sipped his drink. _

_ It was the last drink he'll ever taste. _

 

Hux woke up again. He panicked when he found out that he was unable to move his hands. He blinked and looked down. His hands were cuffed to the bed, keeping him in place. Someone changed the bandages around his abdomen.

“You should stop trashing,” a voice coming from the corner of the room said and Hux whipped his head to the side despite knowing who spoke those words. Ren was standing with his arms folded across his chest. His face looked paler, eyes more focused. “The medics worked tirelessly just to keep you alive.”

“Why am I cuffed?” Hux asked and lowered his head down. “Am I your prisoner again?” He tried to move his hands and watched as amusement appeared in Ren's face when he observed Hux's struggles. He didn't say anything at first, obviously enjoying Hux's confusion.

“It's for your own safety,” Ren explained calmly. “Your doctor and I came to the conclusion that you planned to kill yourself. To prevent that from repeating, it's better to keep you secure until you feel better.” He sat on the edge of Hux's bed and brushed Hux's cheek. A small smile was playing on his lips.

“I wasn't trying to commit suicide,” Hux said flatly.

“Is that true?” Ren cocked his head to the side. “You refused medical help when you clearly needed it. I think that counts, don't you?” Hux tried to move away and escape Ren's touch. His cheeks flushed in humiliation when he realized that he was enjoying the soft caresses. “Stop that!” he barked and jerked his head away.

Ren relented. “You had a little breakdown before you passed out. You kept screaming that you'll kill me the next time you get the chance.” A sour smile appeared on his lips. “It would a pity to charge you with treason so shortly after you managed to prove me wrong,  _ Armitage. _ ” Hux's eyes widened. He looked elsewhere. This time had Ren a proof, Hux's own confession that he wished to kill him.

“What do you propose, Supreme Leader?” he asked, finally cornered.

Hux shivered when Ren brushed his hair. “You'll obey me. I don't want just your words and empty assurances. I want more. First Order is in ruins. I think you've noticed. High Command doesn't trust me and maybe never will. I wanted to have you executed after that little scene.” Hux gulped.

“What changed your mind?” he asked.

“After you passed out the medics arrived in your quarters. I wanted to leave, I planned to. They found me holding you in my embrace. There was a young girl. After you were stabilized she turned to me and said: 'General had a hard time to adjust. We need him, sir and he needs you. As long as you stand together, you have our support. Long live the Supreme Leader and the First Oder!'” Hux didn't like the look Ren gave him.

“You are the symbol of the First Order,” he said. “And while you live – while they support you and believe that we are together, they believe in me.”

Hux threw him a dirty look. “I don't think I follow the train of your thought,” he said. “Have you gone mad? I don't think that it's a good-“

“It's a good idea.” Ren looked at Hux and tapped against the handcuffs. “First Order needs stability, you said it yourself.”

“I was referring to you showing your power,” Hux hissed. “I didn't intend to play your whore while you go on and try to convince my army that we are a model of a healthy relationship.” Hux flinched when he noticed as Ren's eyes darkened.

“I believe it's  _ my _ army,” he said. “I am not asking you to marry me. Try to make yourself useful in some way because if I may remind you, you are not exactly in a state to return back on the Bridge and by the time you recover, someone else will certainly be eager and ready to take your place as my right hand. I advise you to either swallow your pride and help me or explain High Command what exactly happened to your father.”

Hux stiffened. “How-“ He pressed his lips into a thin line as the realization hit him. “You were inside my mind. You had no right! No right, Ren!”

“Well?”

They stared at each other for a while. Hux wanted to slap the man in front of him but his hands were unfortunately cuffed down. “I want your word that no one will find out,” Hux said. He turned his head to the side and refused to look at the other man. Hux heard as Ren sighed and his fingers wrapped around Hux's wrist. He stroked the soft skin there.

“You have my word,” Ren said in all seriousness. “As long as you agree to obey my rules I will keep your secret safe." Hux hummed in acknowledgment. Ren sighed and forced Hux to look back at him. If he noticed the resentment that appeared in General's eyes, he pretended to ignore that.

“Drink,” he said and reached on the bedside table. He grabbed a glass of water and guided it toward Hux's lips. “You must be thirsty.”

Hux obeyed him in silence. When he saw done with drinking, he looked at Ren with a question in his eyes. “Will you take that off?” he asked and looked down at the cuffs keeping him in place.

“If you behave,” Ren said and sat down. Hux hated the expression that appeared in his face, the expression of a man who believed that he had won.


	3. The Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. This chapter took me ages to write :( but at least it's finished now. 
> 
> Big thanks to my amazing beta Sunny - you keep saving me over and over again.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience.

Ren insisted on moving Hux to his quarters, shortly after the doctors deemed him fit to leave the MedBay. He was not allowed to return back to work under any circumstances, as his wounds were slowly healing and, according to the medics, one bad movement could open them up again. Not only that, but Hux was forbidden to take stims and Ren was put in charge of administering any painkillers or sleep medication, a measure which became necessary when the medics realized that Hux was unable to fall asleep on his own and when he did, his nights were often filled with nightmares that left him exhausted the next morning.

“Why?” Hux asked, barely able to stand by himself but determined to fight Ren on keeping something of his own. “With all due respect, sir,” he continued, “I fail to see why we need to live together. I think we can manage this  _ relationship  _ without having to share quarters.”

“I can't leave you to your own devices,” Ren looked at him seriously, as if even considering such an option was madness. “You are clearly still not well. General.” He paused. “ _ Armitage.  _ For the sake of our agreement, you are to stay under surveillance until medics assure me that your condition is stable and that I don't have to worry about you hurting yourself.”

Hux soon found himself behind the closed doors of Ren's quarters, still wearing the white robes from the MedBay that highlighted how much weight he had lost. He wasn't pleased with Ren tugging at his arm as he moved him in the direction of the bedroom, and stayed closer to Hux even after the General lied in bed. Hux curled under the blankets and pressed his knees against his chest. He thought about ignoring Ren's presence, hoping he would be left alone to rest. He felt as Ren moved and sat down on the bed behind him.

Hux sighed and relaxed his muscles. His shoulder bumped into Hux's back and the General froze before a sneer appeared on his lips. He turned his head to the side, stared in disbelief at Ren's figure and tried to move away, but he was yanked back. Ren's arms wrapped around his middle and kept him pinned in place. “That is certainly unnecessary. Sir,” he huffed through gritted teeth. He felt as Ren smirked at his discomfort and his nose brushed the nape of Hux's neck.

“You should rest,” Ren mentioned after the good mood left him, and Hux noted that he relaxed the grip he had on him and rolled on his back while the General remained in the same position. Ren surely had to notice the look Hux gave him.. 

“Think of it this way,” Ren said and it was visible that he tried to sound soothing which resulted only in spoiling the last of Hux's good mood. “If you rest now, you'll be able to attend your duties as General sooner.”

Hux huffed in annoyance and the sound was so loud and so hoarse that he himself was shocked. He turned so that he could face Ren and felt the strain in his muscles. He gritted his teeth, setting his jaw. “Is that so?” He tried to keep his tone even but failed miserably, and was sure that Ren could hear the bitterness he spoke those words with. 

He moved too quickly, trying to pull himself up and managed to open his wound in the process. The pain spread across his abdomen and his face paled visibly. Once Ren noticed what happened, he pushed Hux back into the sheets. His finger skilfully unbuttoned Hux's shirt, revealing the smooth skin underneath. He moved lower, so he could press the pads of his fingers against the bandages wrapped around Hux's side.

A small amount of blood had managed to soak through. The worry left Ren's features, and Hux understood that it was just a minor injury, and that he shouldn't think about it too much. Ren sighed in relief and instantly reached to grab Hux's wrists and held them in one hand. The General frowned and bared his teeth. 

“What's the meaning of it?” he asked, irritation leaking into his usually clipped tone. He tried to free himself, but Ren's grasp on his wrists tightened and Ren regarded him with a frown.

“I ought to beat you up,” he said, “make you show me the respect I deserve. You are smart, I give you that. I don't know any other man who could get this far.” He knitted his eyebrows, but despite that his expression remained relaxed. He eased Hux back into the sheets and let go of his wrists after warningly squeezing them. Then, almost as if without thinking, Ren cocked his head to the side and moved his hand, right underneath the sheets where they brushed the top of Hux's thigh.

Hux jerked away from the touch and pulled his legs closer towards his body. “What was that?!” he demanded to know, raising his voice and feeling as his cheeks flushed red. Ren laughed at his expression and Hux slapped his hand away. They both froze momentarily and Hux felt stunned when he realized that he attacked his commanding officer. Though he felt no respect towards Ren, he was still a soldier, raised under a regime that required loyalty and, above all, obedience. Hux's lips started to tremble and he instinctively straightened his back and folded his hands into his lap.

"Supreme Leader,” he said, trying to find the right words to explain his actions.

“We are playing a loving couple,” Ren murmured, and his lips curled into a smirk. He didn't seem angry at all and the shadow that was covering his features disappeared. “I think it's expected of us to stand close to each other, touch if it's necessary, too.” He lowered his hand and this time, Hux made no movement to stop him. He was surprised at how gently Ren massaged his upper thigh, moving towards the knee and then back. The gesture was more intimate than Hux expected it to be and he found himself melting under Ren's attentions. 

“That's it,” Ren murmured. His voice sounded softer somehow, in a way it never sounded before, especially when addressing Hux.  _ Good boy. _ But those words never left Ren's lips. “You need to relax. General. I am not going to molest you in front of your officers.”

He moved back and Hux found himself wanting to chase that gentle touch.

“What now?” Hux asked, quickly remembering to add,  “Sir.” He lied down and stared at the man next to him for a moment. He didn't want to go to sleep even though he felt exhausted. Hux suspected the pills they gave him to lessen his pain made him rather sleepy. Ren had to notice that he was barely keeping himself awake.

Ren kneeled down so Hux could look at him without having to raise his head up. “Don't,” he said in a nonthreatening warning. “I've seen your fangs. General. Just because you're not snarling at me now, doesn't mean that you're an obedient little beast. I would rather have you show me your teeth then play a lamb. Neither of us is a lamb, I believe. You are too smart, too dangerous for that. I know you want to kill me, and I am aware that you already tried to make your move. I will not give you a chance to deceive me,  _ Armitage.  _ And if you do – “

Hux closed his eyes. “I am rather tired,” he heard himself say. “As you said before, rest is vital if I am to get better any time soon. I can't expect you to bring me back my datapad... Doctor's orders, I know. Sir. But I hope that you'll bring me something to keep me busy while I am playing an invalid.” He saw Ren's wolfish smile.

“Sleep,” the Supreme Leader commanded. “And don't worry. I will make sure you're not bored while you're in my presence. General.”

 

Hux wasn't sure what woke him up at first. Ren's quarters were bathing in the darkness and he could see the shadows dancing on the walls. He rolled onto his back and sighed when he felt a slight pain in his side. He was convinced that he accidentally pressed against his wound in his sleep and was prepared to relax again. But then he heard a noise, a quiet fluttering as if coming out of the walls. Hux froze and shifted.

He was used to the sounds of the ship, the low humming of the engines underneath his feet, and so he was surprised that such silly sound could make him feel tense. Hux listened and realized that at times were Ren's quarters completely silent and at others, the fluttering continued. He debated with himself whether he should move from the safety of his bed and check what was happening. “Lights. 50 percent,” he said quietly and blinked once the darkness disappeared. “Ren?” No one answered. Hux stood up from the bed slowly and walked towards the door and opened it. “Ren?” he called out again, confused that Ren wasn't present. He fully expected the other man to keep an eye on him.

And yet he left. Hux tried to find the news exciting, but the quiet fluttering made him feel anxious. He tried to convince himself that it was nothing and closed the door again, retreating back to the bed. There he unbuttoned his shirt and stared at his bandaged abdomen. He pressed his fingers against his side and flinched when pain shot through his body. A quiet whimper escaped his mouth and after that Hux tried to press them together. The light made him feel secure and yet he knew that he needed to turn it off in order to go back to sleep. 

The effects of the pills they gave him in MedBay started to fade and he no longer felt exhausted. But he was nervous. Hux couldn't tell whether it was the fault of the medicine or the strange sounds he'd never noticed before. He tried to find a reasonable explanation. He wasn't keen on believing anything he couldn't directly touch or see and strange sounds could be usually explained easily. He could have imagined them, after all, he wasn't quite himself.

He listened to the silence for a while and found himself relaxing. “Turn off the lights,” he grumbled and covered himself with sheets. For a while, he lied in complete darkness and managed to convince himself that he was just imagining things. It often happened to him when he put off his sleep in favor of doing paperwork. He was aware that mind was a fragile thing and he tried not to think of his own delusions. He found himself drifting back to sleep when he felt a light touch upon his skin. His eyes snapped open and he stared in front of himself. He half-expected Ren to be towering above him, smirking as he caught Hux unprepared yet again. But there was no one there. The room was empty. Hux gulped and rolled onto his side, ignoring the pain.

“Hello?” His voice sounded irritated now. He wished to go to sleep again and leave all this experience behind him. He waited for a moment but he could hear no sound except for the blood ringing inside his ears. He sighed, prepared to cover himself with sheets.

_ General Hux. _

The whisper chilled him to the bone. He recognized that voice, remembered vividly the last time he heard it. Hux jumped from the bed and found himself staring into the darkness. Now it seemed to him that every shadow looked like Snoke and was reaching towards him with long white fingers, prepared to hurt him, haunt him. He reached down but realized quickly that he wasn't wearing his uniform and that his blaster was in Ren's possession until further notice. He looked around the room and tried to move but couldn't decide whether it was better to leave or not. He remembered Ren mentioning once the possibility of Force-ghost appearing to him and Hux wished for Snoke to be dead and gone, hoping that he was just imagining things that in reality weren't there.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps. They were nearing, coming closer and closer. Hux jumped towards the door, prepared to push Snoke away and prevent him from getting it. He reacted quickly once the door opened and launched himself forward. His fingers dug into the layers of warm clothing and he raised his hand in the air, fighting for his life. He was surprised when someone called his name and this time no chills ran down his spine as he recognized that voice. He looked up and all fight left him.

Ren was staring at Hux with wild, glittering eyes. His hands were wrapped around the General's middle, keeping him pinned in place. His lips were moving and it took Hux a moment to realize that Ren was repeating his name over and over again. “Ren,” he breathed out in relief and looked around. There was no trace of Snoke or his presence in the room.

“What happened?” Ren asked as he guided Hux towards the bed. “I left you only for a moment to finish some petty business with the High Command and when I returned, I could feel your distress and then I found you…” He didn't need to go on. Hux knew how he looked like when Ren found him, shaking, half-mad from terror. He felt as he flushed in humiliation at the entire situation and pushed Ren away.

“Thank you,” he said rather awkwardly but gave no explanation of what happened. “I think I should go back to sleep.”

Ren seemed like he wanted to say something, maybe point that out Hux didn't look fine but at the last minute, he decided against it. “Yes,” he agreed with doubt mirroring inside his eyes. “I think that will be for the best.” And yet he didn't move when Hux hid underneath the sheets. It was clear that he understood that something happened in the room and wondered if he should ask or leave Hux to his own devices. At last, he turned around and walked out of the room. But Hux knew that he stood in front of the door for a long time.

Hux covered his ears. He convinced himself that it was just a delusion, nothing less or more and closed his eyes. Yet some part of him knew that he was lying to himself and that something happened. He just wasn't willing to admit it to himself.

Eventually, as the night progressed, Hux found himself unable to fall asleep again.

He kept his knees pressed against his chest, staring into the darkness with wide eyes, not willing to admit that he was terrified of something – but what it was, he couldn't quite tell. At last, when the feeling of terror became too unbearable, he kicked away the sheets and turned on the light again. It calmed him down a bit when he saw that he was alone.

When he glanced down, he noticed that his hands were shaking. He observed the pale skin and the blue veins underneath. He pinched himself, aware that he was no longer dreaming but eager to feel the actual proof of it. Hux sighed and moved his hand in the direction of the night table but was forced to stop himself when he realized that both his cigarettes and lighter were in the pocket of the greatcoat he left in the hall when he first arrived here. For a moment he considered turning off the light and try to fall asleep, but the restless twitching of his limbs finally forced him out of the bed.

The air in his quarters was chilly. Now and then Hux stopped moving to check if he was alone and soon realized that his mind was just playing tricks on him. He laughed a little at his own paranoia and opened the door which led outside into the hall. It took his eyes a moment to get used to the dimness of the room.

Hux moved quietly. He noticed Ren's figure, splayed on the couch, fast asleep. He crossed the room but stopped only to look into Ren's sleeping face and found his features relaxed, innocent even. He looked boyish, less rough at the edges. Hux held his breath in fear of waking him up.

His greatcoat was thrown over one of the chairs in the kitchen, carelessly folded. Hux scowled when he saw that for he treasured that piece of clothing above everything else and before he even thought of reaching for his cigarettes, he found himself re-folding it again and again until he was satisfied with the result. He gently brushed his greatcoat then, remembering the very first time he had it on. He was just a boy then, thinner and slenderer than he was now. His eyes started to water and Hux scowled in the darkness.

He reached inside the pocket of his greatcoat, where his lighter and cigarettes were supposed to be, and his fingers bumped into something else, a flat object cold underneath his fingertips. Hux took it out and was surprised to find out that it was his own Datapad. He sighed, staring at the screen with curiosity. He was sure that Ren took it away just as he took the rest of Hux's things, claiming that he would get them back once he's fit for duty again. 

Hux decided not to waste time and quickly grabbed his Datapad, a small packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He just managed to hide his Datapad underneath his clothes when a hand landed on his shoulder. Hux flinched despite knowing who the intruder was and spun around.

Ren tiredly blinked. “What are you doing here?” he asked and glanced down, immediately noticing the cigarettes.

Hux took a step back but Ren refused to let him go. “I'll go back to bed,” he announced and immediately felt as Ren's hand slid down and his fingers wrapped around Hux's wrist. “I am tired,” he added, hoping it would be enough for Ren to leave him be at least for tonight. Hux couldn't wait to be alone again, with smoke filling the void inside his chest and cigarettes with a burning tip between his lips.

“I can't allow this,” Ren said seriously after a moment.

Hux gritted his teeth. “Why not?” he half-screamed. “It's my kriffing life, Ren!” But despite his protests were his cigarettes thrown away and he was dragged back into his room. Ren pushed him in the direction of the bed and unbuttoned his own jacket.

“Lie down, Hux. Or I'll make you.” Hux hesitated. He could feel the cold touch of the Datapad against his stomach. He moved carefully and quickly covered himself with blankets. “Are you sure you're okay?” Ren asked then. “I can feel you, you know. Usually you're so calm but now…” He seemed like he couldn't quite describe what he felt. “I sense fear in you. No, not fear. Terror. Why are you terrified, Armitage?”

Hux gulped. “Don't be ridiculous,” he murmured and his voice sounded unnaturally weak. He buried his face in the pillow. “I am fine. Go back to sleep Ren. I just wanted a cigarette.” Now he felt bitter. “That's the least you could give me after years of service.”

Shadows danced across Ren's face. His cheeks were hollow. “Two days ago we all were convinced that you'd die. Your condition wasn't just bad. You were…” Ren scowled when he noticed that Hux was watching him. Fury appeared in his eyes. “Why should I care,” he said suddenly, spit those words out and moved towards the door. Hux noticed that Ren's hands were shaking. There was a wild expression in his face, danger in his eyes. Hux suddenly had a feeling that if he went against Ren at this moment, it would end rather badly.

“Yes,” he said quietly but he was sure that Ren could hear every word he said. “Why should you care?” He rolled on his side and immediately reached down when he felt as blood started to soak through the bandages keeping his wounds secure. Ren had to notice the way he kept his lips pressed together to prevent himself from making a sound, because he rushed towards him at once. His eyes softened when he rolled Hux on his back and noticed the blood.

“I should call someone,” he murmured, more to himself than to Hux and was prepared to leave at once when Hux stopped him.

“No,” he said firmly. “Just fetch me some bandages. And run me a bath. That's all I need right now.” He wasn't sure if it was the truth but he wanted to scroll through his Datapad without being interrupted by Ren's presence. They stared at each other for a moment and then Ren nodded.

“I want you checked in the morning though,” he warned Hux before he left the room. “There's a meeting I need to attend with you by my side and I would prefer not to have you bleeding all over yourself.”   
  



	4. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunny, thank you so much for having my back all the time! I have no idea what would I do without you ❤️

It was clear that the medics fell for their act.

Hux allowed himself to be checked, trying not to appear frustrated by the way the doctor kept glancing at him and Ren's figure looming in the doorway. Ren refused to leave him alone. He stood close when the cuts across Hux's abdomen were examined, and listened closely when the doctor instructed him how to change the bandages before they both go to sleep. At some point, he even reached to hold Hux's hand as if to comfort him, though Hux felt no particular need for that at the moment. He buttoned his jacket in silence, thankful they were done.

"Does your throat hurt?" the doctor asked him before he managed to adjust his collar. Hux looked at her strangely, not sure why she had asked until he realized the bruises were still visible. It took all his willpower not to look at Ren and send him a murderous glare.

"I can barely feel it," he said, glad that he wasn't lying for once. If she'd asked a few days ago, Hux would admit that he couldn't swallow and that his throat was swollen and beyond painful. The bruises were barely there, only visible if he cocked his head and accidentally showed them off.

He glared and the doctor nodded and wrote something down. Hux became wary and after he finished dressing up, he crossed the room and asked her to hand him her datapad. She did so, but clearly wanted to protest. Perhaps it was the way he looked at her or Ren's presence in the room that made her obey him. Either way, Hux felt satisfied as he held the device in his grasp. Ren moved from the doorway and rested his chin on Hux's shoulder. His warm breath tickled Hux's neck but he said nothing, doing his best to ignore that.

"I appreciate your concern," Hux turned to her after he was done reading her short notes concerning his condition and fixed his eyes on her face. He couldn't blame her for suspecting that the bruises around his neck were a sign of a violent move against him, and Ren's temper served only as a proof that this was just another case of domestic violence, but Hux refused to admit to himself that he didn't have the situation under control. He was still angry with Ren for raising a hand against him, but that was before they made their agreement and Hux doubted that it would make Ren any good to actually abuse him. "But it's not necessary."

Ren smirked when he realized what it was all about. He seemed bitter about something but masked it effortlessly. "We just get carried away," he said and tugged at the collar of Hux's jacket to reveal more of the bruises. "You know how it is when things get wild." To underline his statement, he pressed a brief kiss against the column of Hux's throat and as an afterthought playfully bit him. Hux jumped in his arms, feeling as his cheeks flushed in humiliation. The doctor looked away, clearly getting the message, and Ren pressed against Hux's back, visibly satisfied with himself.

The doctor bowed her head. "I deeply apologize, sir," she said, her voice high-pitched from nervousness. Hux handed her datapad and watched as she quickly left the room. Only after the door closed behind her, he turned to Ren and sneered.

"What was that?" he hissed through clenched teeth. Ren raised his hand in the air but this time not to hurt Hux. He waved his wrist and Hux heard as the door lock with a click. They were alone in the room now, standing too close to each other. Ren then wrapped his hands around Hux, clearly enjoying their closeness. He softly laughed at Hux's reaction.

"We won't look like two people in an established relationship if someone comes to know where these bruises come from." For a moment it almost seemed that he felt sorry about the whole ordeal, but he never apologized, and Hux didn't think that words would be enough for him.

"So you implied that it was a result of sexual experimentation." Hux wanted to take a step back, but Ren managed to keep him pinned in place. Even though Ren's expression darkened, he was careful not to grab Hux too forcefully. "It makes me look like your whore – perhaps even worse than that. As if I would ever – "

Ren reacted to it with a loud snort. "What?" he wanted to know. "As if you'd ever want to be choked while getting fucked?" He tilted his head to the side, clearly not believing it for one second. Hux looked at him with disdain.

"I have only a little experience with choking." He looked Ren in the eye as he spoke, making sure that the other man wouldn't miss a word. "It actually happened when I was pushed on my knees and my windpipe was almost crushed while you forced me to call you Supreme Leader. Stars, Ren. I can't imagine being choked and pleasured at the same time."

Ren's hold on him almost disappeared and Hux took a step back. At least the mockery was gone for now. "The High Command won't be pleased if we are late for the meeting." Ren only waved his hand, clearly not caring for any possible outcome.

"What can they possibly do?" Hux found out that Ren's dismissal was amusing. "They'll just have to wait until I show up."

"They won't like it."

Ren reached for Hux's hand - he didn't grab it this time, as if he was giving the General a choice. "That shouldn't bother you. I'll take care of them if necessary." Hux frowned, ready to remind Ren that he couldn't simply murder the entire High Command because he felt like it. Hux had no problem to get rid of a few of them, accidents happen, after all. But to do so, Ren needed to prevent stirring any attention, and Hux almost doubted it could be possible.

He decided not to take Ren's hand until they reached the door, only then lacing his fingers with Ren's. He averted his eyes when the medics looked at them strangely, unused to the attention of this kind. "You don't need to be shy," Ren murmured to him as they waited for the results of the tests. "I won't bite." He paused. "Unless you want me to."

Hux shifted. He felt exhausted. He didn't sleep well last night and had to wake up early this morning to be able to be on time for his examination and later for the meeting. He hid his datapad this morning and hoped to be able to return to their now shared quarters and make sure that Ren wouldn't be able to find it.

While Hux secretly enjoyed Ren in his good mood, he had already made plans for himself when that might change.

They didn't have to wait for long. Hux suspected that it was Ren's presence that made the medics work harder than usual. This time, a different doctor approached them. He was looking at his datapad, but didn't forget to salute and bow his head with a quiet mumble of "Long live the Supreme Leader!" before he started to report to them on Hux's health condition. There wasn't much to do except for resting, trying to gain some weight because Hux once again became unhealthy thin and needed to get out.

"If you feel any kind of pain, I'd recommend you to take painkillers, sir." The doctor was looking mostly at Hux, which showed how nervous he really was. Hux was familiar with everything he said. It was probably just a way of telling the patient to take it easy before deeming him unfit for command and sending him to rest. When Ren informed the doctor about the meeting with the High Command, Hux could tell the man in front of him strongly disagreed. At some point he even said his opinion out loud, his eyes skipping from Hux to Ren for the first time.

"I advise strongly against it, sir. General Hux was heavily wounded and is in pain. We gave him some medication, but nothing can help him more than bed rest. I was told that you were informed about how to change the bandages. If the wound starts bleeding, even just a little, I recommend you calling a medic immediately. Other than that..."

Ren didn't seem pleased with the news he'd just received. "I am afraid that rest can wait for a few hours." Even if the doctor disagreed, he made a good choice by keeping his opinion to himself. That was the usual reaction when facing Ren's stubbornness. Finally, the doctor took out pills from the pocket of his uniform and moved to hand it to Hux, but Ren stopped it.

"I am guessing that he's supposed to take this if the pain gets too much?" he asked although he already knew the answer. Hux tried to keep his expression clear of any feelings as he watched Ren pocketing the bottle and then wrapping his hand around Hux's middle, easily bringing him closer. The doctor nodded and took a step back, not wanting to get between them. Hux could tell that his shoulders relaxed slightly after he noticed that both Ren and Hux were taking their leave.

Hux managed to keep along with Ren's charade until they left the MedBay. Then he freed himself and turned around to face him, standing close in case someone walked on them, but allowing his scowl to show. "I can take care of myself," he hissed, intentionally lowering his voice. It would do neither of them good if some unfortunate officer found them snarling at each other. "Give me back those pills." For obvious reasons, Hux didn't trust Ren around his medicine. Everything would be easier if he had control at least over this.

Ren bitterly laughed and then leaned closer to peck Hux on the tip of the nose, his affection hiding his ulterior motives. "I don't trust you," he murmured. He clearly knew what he was doing – to an outsider who they would encounter that seemed almost sweet. Ren's body was leaned in such an angle that it looked like he was trying to shield Hux, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, perhaps as a way of comfort after leaving the MedBay. It was no secret after all that Hux disliked that place and often avoided it until the last possible moment.

Ren's hand slid down. "We are running late," he said as a matter of fact statement, but didn't seem bothered by it. "I trust you know what you'll say in case any questions emerge?" They went through their act over breakfast. Hux still felt a bit sour about the fact that Ren didn't allow him to drink caf and instead forced him to have a full breakfast, what wasn't usual for Hux as he always hurried to get back to work and only rarely found time to sit down and eat.

"Supreme Leader Snoke was aware of this relationship," Hux recited what he learned by heart. "We knew each other closely, even before you were meant to share the command of the  _ Finalizer  _ with me, and even then our relationship had romantic nature. We decided it would be better if we kept our connection secret, but after Snoke's  _ unfortunate death, _ " he made sure to look at Ren as if wanting to say that he knew exactly how Snoke ended up split in half, "we made a mutual decision to reveal that in fact we are in an established relationship to boost morale between our crew." Hux rolled his eyes. He would speak with more passion on that subject when asked in front of the High Command, but for now, he opted for quick recapitulation of Ren's lie.

It was clear that Ren didn't like the tone Hux used on him. "Just don't forget any of it," he grumbled, changing from a caring partner into his usual moody self. He tugged at Hux's hand, forcing him to walk, but making sure that their pace matched. Hux doubted it would make a good impression if Ren practically dragged him to the meeting. He already suspected that the High Command wouldn't fall for their act just as easily as the medics.

Just as expected, the meeting was about to start when they arrived. The  Supreme Leader and General Hux were the only ones missing. When the door opened, Hux watched in awe, feeling a bit frustrated, when the members of the High Command stood up promptly. They all bowed their heads, and for a moment Hux felt like it was all directed at him, but then remembered that he wasn't the one in charge. Ren allowed him to walk in front of him. Hux felt as the anger started to boil inside him. He knew most of these men –  _ stars, _ they all worked with Brendol and were aware of his bastard son. It was beyond humiliating to be led into their meeting, not as General presenting his idea, but as Ren's partner, asking for their confirmation of his and Ren's relationship.

Just as he looked into Admiral Treen's eyes he could imagine what the other man was thinking about him.

_ Finally the truth comes out. All his accomplishments... _

At least they might stop wondering how he was made General so young.

Ren made sure that Hux was seated first before he sat down, holding Hux's hand. He was gently drawing circles over Hux's knuckles and after some time he grew bold enough to press his lips against the back of Hux's hand while keeping his eyes fixed on Admiral Treen.

Treen was an old man, pushing past his fifties. In a way, he looked like Brendol, except that his hair wasn't red, but prematurely white. It irritated Hux that while he spoke, he chose to look at Ren as if his focus on Hux disappeared the moment he stepped into the room. Hux tried to pretend that he was not bothered by it when, in fact, he could feel his control slipping. He wasn't used to being unseen or ignored, one of the perks that came with being a commanding officer. He demanded respect and he always got it.

"This is cheap," Treen growled into the silence of the room and Hux watched as the other members of the High Command uncomfortably shifted in their seats. It was clear that they were wary of Ren's temper more than of his powers.

Ren smiled at that, squeezed Hux's hand. "Hand me your datapad, darling?" he said, his tone sweet but eyes darkening in rage. His face was too expressive now that he didn't wear his mask. Hux gritted his teeth, not saying a word as he did as Ren asked him to. He watched as Ren unlocked the device and without bothering to read the file he opened, he pushed the datapad in Treen's direction. It slid across the table, but the Admiral didn't reach for it. One of the Generals by his side, which Hux recognized as General Shin, one of the younger members, looked at Hux and quickly averted his gaze. Ren enjoyed their confusion.

"On the contrary," he said after he leaned against his chair. "It will cost you."

The situation was clearly getting uncomfortable. "With all respect, Supreme Leader," Treen placed his hands on the table. "Do you think this decision is wise?" Finally, he turned his attention on Hux. "This man is a disgrace." If Hux wasn't prepared for this, he would have flinched. "The Starkiller was a failure, plain and simple. We lost more than we gained from it. Just imagine, years of work were wasted on that project, a huge amount of credits."

Hux opened his mouth to snarl back. After all, Starkiller wasn't just the First Order's investment but also Hux's own. He spent his youth trying to make that weapon to work and when it finally did, when he finally destroyed the Republic, the Resistance caught him unprepared.

He didn't get the chance.

"My dear Admiral Treen, I believe that Armitage Hux is despite his losses still useful. His flaw," Allegiant General Pryde finally spoke out, sitting in the corner of the room. While he was previous turned to the viewport and Hux didn't notice him, he now turned so that he could observe the room with his cool gaze. "Is that he's too emotional. After all, his constant need for an approval built us Starkiller, his arrogance allowed it to vanish."

Ren cocked his head to the side. He nodded his head as if to show Pryde that he was allowed to continue.

Hux paled, not from fear but from rage.  _ What is this, Ren?!  _ Even inside his mind, his voice was shaking. Ren squeezed his hand in an answer but this time it wasn't enough.

"I don't believe that emotions have ever been my problem." If looks could kill, Pryde would be dead already but it seemingly didn't bother him. "The Starkiller base wasn't my failure alone." Hux felt as Ren by side went rigid. Hux glanced at him, lightly smiling. He was already pushing the boundaries but he couldn't care less about the outcome. "Neither was the death of Supreme Leader Snoke as unfortunate as it was."

Treen suddenly straightened, curious. "Tell us then, General. You're accusing someone of treason. It's a serious accusation and if proven wrong tables can easily turn." His eyes were laughing. Hux understood that now he had the chance to say Ren's name and voice out his suspicion about the true reason why Snoke ended up split in half.

_ Hux, I am warning you. _

Hux flinched when he felt Ren's presence in the back of his mind. He was already used to that feeling but it still made him uneasy. Ren's expression was stripped of all emotions but Hux could feel his anger. He didn't doubt that this was the proof, Ren killed Snoke after all and was too cowardly to admit it out loud. Before Hux could make himself giddy with happiness over his discovery, he felt as Ren entered deeper inside his mind. The world around the seemingly froze. Hux watched as the shock of the members of the High Command stayed unmoving.

"What is this?" he asked aloud and suddenly knew what Ren did. He turned to the Supreme Leader and found Ren standing, already baring his teeth like a wild animal.

"I could kill you for this and none of them would protest," Ren was mad. "I brought you here to help me secure my position, not to accuse me of..." His couldn't finish that sentence. Of course, he couldn't and it made him look only guiltier in Hux's eyes.

"You should have known that I won't believe your story about how an untrained girl murdered Snoke. I knew from the beginning, suspected it at least. I could tell them." But then again, Hux would gain nothing by it. It became clear to him now that he needed to have Ren wrapped around his finger. "But I won't."

Ren cocked his head to the side. Hux cupped his cheek and then pressed their lips together. He could tell that Ren was surprised by that action. The kiss lasted just for a short moment and then they parted. Ren's cheeks were flushed red, his lips were parted and he was openly panting. "I want what I deserve for putting up with Snoke and now with you."

Hux already had a little plan. "You need me," he whispered and they both knew it was the truth. "Without me, they'll tear you apart. The Order needs me."

Ren leaned closer. His lips brushed the shell of Hux's ear. "What is it that you want?" he whispered and shivers ran down Hux's spine. "Tell me."

"Grand Marshall Hux. It sounds good, doesn't it?"

Ren seemed to play with the idea. He sighed, then took a step back from Hux and slumped into his seat. "You're to plain," he said. There was a small smile playing on his lips. "Grand Marshall Hux it is then."

He prompted Hux to sit down again and then waved his hand. Treen was staring with expectation in his eyes, wanting Hux to say that one name. He didn't even notice that something happened, Hux knew that none of the people in the room knew except for him and Ren. Ren looked at him with an expectation, moved his hand and started to play with Hux's fingers. "Tell them," he said with a smile because he knew that he wasn't in danger anymore.

"We need to find that girl," Hux sighed, allowing the lie to slip past his lips. "Public execution would do. She killed Supreme Leader Snoke and therefore we should have no mercy for her." Treen blinked.

It wasn't what he expected.

"The Scavenger?" he asked, not believing it for a moment but he clearly had no choice. Treen looked at the others, trying to find support but most of the members of High Command simply didn't care. They all needed to find someone they could sacrifice and if it was the girl, then they had no problem to do so. Hux was surprised that even Ren seemed to onboard with this plan.

"Are we clear now?" Ren asked from where he sat and spoke those words with venom. "I won't tolerate any further mistakes. Or else you will answer personally to me." He was looking at Treen and everyone was aware that it was a threat. Hux relaxed when Ren tugged at his arm, clearly asking him to stand up. Hux listened, for once contend with following Ren's orders. He got what he wanted after all.

"General Hux?"

They both turned around saw as Pryde neared them. Ren growled underneath his breath but otherwise didn't try to show that he was displeased with Pryde's presence. Pryde was intelligent enough to notice that he wasn't welcomed but he took his chance anyway.

"We haven't seen each other in a while. Perhaps a little catch up will be needed." He offered Hux his hand. Ren shook his head despite Hux's disapproval.

"We are unfortunately too busy." He offered Pryde well-practiced smile and Pryde understood his intentions.

Hux stared at the older man in front of himself, wondering why Pryde wanted to talk to him. At least, he stepped closer towards the Allegiant General and shot Ren a warning look. "Just wait for me here," he said, forcing himself to smile. " _ Darling. _ " Ren tensed at the pet name but didn't have any other choice than to listen.

Pryde led Hux into the corner of the room, where Ren could see them but was unable to hear what they talked about. Pryde focused on Hux's expression. He seemed to be curious about something. Hux couldn't remember the last time they stood this close. "What is it?" he asked, aware that Ren was watching them. Hux still felt sour about Pryde's remark during the meeting. He didn't expect the other man to attack him that suddenly and felt frustrated that he allowed Pryde to come out of this all mess unharmed.

"What game are you playing?"

Hux cocked his head to the side. Well, someone had to notice there was something wrong about their love story. He didn't expect it to be Pryde. "I don't think I understand."

Pryde laughed. He looked younger when he did. Hux remembered following this man when he was a child. Those times were of course long gone. "You have that look in your eyes. The very same as you had when I asked you how did you break your arm when you were seven."

"I don't need your help this time." But he needed it then thought it was hard to admit to himself. "I am fine and that's all that matters."

"I saw the damage he did to you." Hux's eyes narrowed. He realized too late that he showed emotion and that it only told Pryde that he was right about the entire matter the whole time. "Don't tell me you were in a relationship. Lesser men perhaps believe that. But they don't know you as I do." Hux sighed. Of course, Pryde would claim he knew Hux but the fact was he knew only Armitage, that little boy that unfortunately landed in his care.

Hux flinched when Pryde touched his hand. Pryde's face darkened when he saw that but said nothing. "What did he promise you?"

Hux stubbornly shook his head. "I have to go." He looked at Ren and nodded his head as if to indicate that his conversation with Pryde was over. Pryde understood that he had no chance to talk to Hux and he stepped aside.

"If anything happens – "

Hux glared at Pryde. "That is no longer your business." 

 


	5. The Game

Hux couldn't quite supress his excitement.

He spread his new uniform across his bed and found himself staring at it for much longer than it was necessary. Logically, he should be in bed, recovering just like he had promised to Ren not even an hour ago. Ever since they've returned from the meeting with High Command, Ren insisted that Hux had now time to rest so that his injuries could recover quickly. He couldn't quite mask the impatience in his voice because with Hux's recovery they could finally put their plan into motion.

Hux played with the idea of hanging his new uniform into the closet before Ren's arrival but something held him back. He was more than aware that he deserved this uniform, this promotion after all these years of being denied. He suspected that Snoke was more than just aware of his talents and yet he refused to give Hux what he so desperately wanted just to see him squirm. Ren was less difficult but difficult nonetheless and if Hux didn't have something on him, he doubted that Ren would promote him out of his own free will.

With this feeling of accomplishment, Hux didn't hesitate to take off the clothes he was wearing while confined in Ren's quarters in order to pull on his new uniform. Only once he had it on he came to a realization how much he missed wearing a uniform. That way, he no longer looked so small and fragile, the cloth managed to hide his peaking bones and the bruises, ugly bruises that were fading now but still reminded him of everything he went through. He brushed the front of his new jacket and turned around, ignoring the stinging in his abdomen with each of his rasher movements. He was careful not to tear any of his stitches because he was sure that Ren would be raging.

Hux smiled at his reflexion which didn't happen very often. He felt strong once again, capable of destroying entire worlds if he wished to.

“Your behavior is vain.”

Hux frowned. Then slowly turned around to face Ren. The newly appointed Supreme Leader was leaning against the doorframe with his hands folded across his chest. “I didn't expect to find you staring at yourself in the mirror.”

“I deserve it,” Hux informed him bluntly. “It's my privilege now to enjoy my new uniform.” He tried to straighten his back but could no longer ignore the sharp pain shooting into his body. He had to press his palm against the mirror in order to keep his balance. When he raised his head up, he noticed that Ren moved closer and held one hand extended in front of himself as if he was unsure whether he truly wanted to help Hux or not.

“I am fine,” Hux snapped at him.

Ren's eyes darkened. “I can see that. Except you are now trying to grit your teeth because your pain is becoming too much. I think you are aware that your wounds aren’t healed and you should be in the bed, resting. That's what I told you before I left.”

Hux bared his teeth. “How did the meeting go?” Ren didn't say anything at first. He simply reached and wrapped his hands around Hux's middle, despite his protests and tugged him closer. He fell backward and his back collided with Ren's chest. He huffed and tried to push the other man away but Ren grabbed his hands and pinned them against Hux's chest. Hux struggled but only for a moment. He felt as his power started to leave him. He didn't doubt that Ren would stop him if he saw that Hux was close to causing himself an injury.

“You are too damn stubborn,” Ren spoke quietly. He propped his chin on Hux's shoulder and looked into the mirror. Hux followed his gaze and found the picture in front of him quite charming. They did look like they belonged together, with Ren's hands securely wrapped around Hux's middle. It surprised Hux that even his expression looked relaxed, like he was enjoying this closeness. He jabbed his elbow into Ren's side just to see his reaction and saw as the Supreme Leader pressed his lips into a thin line, unable to hide that it hurt.

“Tell me again why I am putting up with you all this nonsense,” Ren grumbled. He spun Hux around so that his Grand Marshall could face him. “The meeting went well. You put an idea into the High Command's heads that Snoke's death must be avenged. They are looking for the girl. I am surprised that they seem so eager, I very doubt they felt such undying loyalty to Snoke.” He snorted. “One way or another, they are prepared to hunt her down.”

Hux couldn't help but notice the bitterness that sneaked into Ren's tone. He frowned. “Don't tell me that you pity her,” he sneered. “It was you or her. I didn't tell them out of my loyalty to you otherwise they would be trying to hunt you down instead of her.” He shook his head. Ren looked at him amused.

“Your loyalty?” he had to repeat, clearly not believing Hux's words. It was fine. Hux didn't quite believe them either. “You are loyal just to yourself. You helped me because you wanted something from me and I gave it to you. We are here because we both want something and we can get it only when we work together.”

“Did you tell her the same thing?”

Ren looked at him strangely. “What do you mean?” he asked but he must have known very well what Hux meant. The Grand Marshall smirked.

“You offered her your hand but she didn't take it. I am not a fool. You wanted that girl to rule by your side. You wanted to offer her the First Order even before it was truly yours.” Hux felt betrayed. He was aware that he was Ren's second choice in this and though he tried to convince him that he didn't care, it still frustrated him. “And you ended up with me.”

“Yeah,” Ren roughly agreed. “I ended up with you. Look at yourself. You truly are pathetic, Hux. You claim you want the power but in reality, you didn't do a shit about it. You could have taken it, we both know it that when I lied unconscious in front of you, you were reaching for your blaster and only your uselessness prevented you from becoming the Supreme Leader. It was your fault, not mine that you hesitated and instead of taking what you wanted I took it, I made you bow to me. I wanted the girl by side, yes I admit that. Look how far I've fallen.”

“She wouldn't be able to help you keep the army,” Hux warned him. He finally felt as Ren let go of him and he stumbled back, pressing his hand against his abdomen. He opened his uniform's jacket and was glad to see that blood wasn't soaking through his bandages, meaning that his wound was still closed. Ren followed his gaze and when he noticed the wound he seemed to remember that Hux still wasn't himself.

“You should lay down. I'll order you some food.”

But Hux refused to move. Ren looked at him with his threatening look as if he wanted to warn Hux that if he didn't move, Ren will drag him into the bedroom. “I am not tired. I need to do something.” Hux knew that he now sounded just as annoyingly as Ren. He started taking off his uniform, not wanting to dirty it. He lovingly brushed the material and then blushed when he found himself standing in front of Ren, wearing just his briefs. Suddenly self-conscious, he wrapped his arms around his chest and shook his head slightly, falling as his hair fell on his forehead.

“You caused this to yourself,” Ren reminded him, not unkindly. “If you allowed someone to help you back then, you wouldn't be here, needing medical attention just to survive.”

Hux scoffed at him and moved in the direction of the bed. “That's not entirely true,” he claimed, knowing that Ren followed him closely. He shivered before he slipped beneath the covers. It was true, he felt tired but he didn't want to admit it. Hux couldn't remember the last time he slept this much. He usually kept working on his projects, responding to reports until the late of night and when he suddenly had nothing to do, he felt bad about himself. He shouldn't be relaxing, especially when the Order was under the attack of chaos.

“I was just a little bit indisposed. My injuries would have healed in time.” Ren narrowed his eyes at that statement. Hux sighed when he saw it and rolled on his side, turning his back towards Ren. “I didn't need your help back then and I surely don't need it now.”

He was shocked when he felt as the mattress dipped beneath Ren's weight. He disliked being this close to his enemy. “We are allies,” Ren reminded him, clearly reading Hux's thoughts. “You are stubborn, prideful. It might be your downfall one day. Believe it or not, I know that you would be dead if I didn't come back then. You are still in pretty bad shape and I am staying, Hux. You won't be able to push me away. I am your commanding officer, you can't make me leave unless I want to. So get used to this arrangement because I am not letting you go. Think whatever you want of me but I am not as incompetent as you believe me to be. I know you are smart, you are a fucking genius. You can give me what I want.”

He squeezed Hux's shoulder. “It's just your choice. We don't need to be enemies.” He lowered himself down and Hux abruptly turned around. His eyes found Ren's face. Suddenly was his throat dry. Ren was looking at him as if he was trying to eat him whole.

“What is this?” Hux asked, his voice trembling. Ren pushed the covers up and revealed Hux's long legs. Then he touched his thigh and gently massaged it. Hux felt as his muscles tensed before they relaxed. He liked this kind of touch, couldn't remember the last time someone touched him this way. “What are you doing, Ren?”

Ren didn't bother to correct him. He didn't mind for now that Hux wasn't calling him by his rightful title. “Can't you tell?” he whispered and yet his lips barely moved. Hux wondered if he heard Ren's voice inside of his head. “I am trying to seduce you.” Ren paused and looked at Hux with a smirk. “Is it working on the great Grand Marshall?” He licked a stripe of Hux's throat. Hux's eyes widened when he finally snapped out of it.

He pushed laughing Ren away. “No.” His cheeks were flushed red, both in embarrassment and humiliation. “Don't touch me like that ever again.”

Ren, still smiling, reminded him: “But we are in a relationship now.” He sounded oddly smug about it. “I am sure your men would like to see a bit of public display of your affections toward me. We can't have you jumping in shock whenever I touch you. Perhaps we should start training a bit, getting you used to me. I think they would like it. To see you in my arms, enjoying the way I would kiss you. I like to play rough, Grand Marshall.” Hux felt as he shivered. He couldn't stop staring at Ren's lips. His member started to harden and so he pulled the sheets around himself to shield his growing arousal.

“But I could be gentle for you, if you wanted to. I would start with your lips, kiss them and then bite them, make them red just for me. I would make you surrender willing, you would open up because you wanted me to take you.” He reached to touch Hux's throat. “Your throat would be next. I would lick it, caress it with my tongue. I wonder how your skin tastes like, how would you say my name, perhaps whispering it, deliciously calling just for me.”

Hux slapped his hand away. “That is quite enough,” he said, panting. He averted his eyes. “As you said, I am quite tired. I should rest. Stop with this nonsense while there is time. I won't submit to you in that way.”

“Why?” Ren, that bastard, cocked his head to the side but let Hux go and stood up. “You are too dependent on your control. You need to let go just for a moment. I could make it worth your time.” His eyes were predatory. He licked his lips. “It's up to you though. I am not forcing you into anything. But I am trying to make this arrangement a bit more pleasurable for both of us.” He turned on his wheel. “Think about it.”

 

 

Hux sipped his tea. Ren was frowning at him from the other side of the table, still gripping the datapad in his hands.

“Are you going to accept?” Hux asked, schooling his face into a neutral expression even though he wanted to smirk and return Ren's taunting. He reminded himself that they were no longer equals and what's more, Ren didn't seem to be in a mood to be reminded of Hux's clear disrespect of his position.

“I don't think I have a choice in this,” Ren admitted and pushed the datapad in Hux's direction. “Eat. Your food might get cold.” Hux glanced with disdain at the contains of his place and grabbed his fork. He stabbed into the meat, bringing it towards his lips but he didn't take a bite, instead, he examined it and with a sigh returned back on the plate.

“I am not hungry,” he informed Ren though he lied in that matter. He was starving but he wasn't used to eating anything except for the bland foods the First Order provided. This felt like a waste of resources and though Hux knew that leaving his plate full was leading to even greater waste, he couldn't bring himself to chew. He blamed his lack of appetite on his recent state. Ren narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Hux barely touched the food he had brought for him.

“You're just skin and bone,” he uttered and reached across the table. Hux glared at him, still holding the fork in his hand. “I thought we made a deal about keeping you alive while you're still useful to me. I won't allow you to die.”

“I am not trying to kill myself!” Hux finished his tea. It burned down his throat but at least it made him feel warm. “It's not my fault that you brought this to me. I am not used to eating such things. I don't need anything fancy. It's your lifestyle, not mine.”

“It's just meat with rice, Hux! It's far from anything fancy. I am offering you normal food people on planets usually eat. I can't believe you prefer that tasteless thing the Order gives to its soldiers. You were a General, now you're Grand Marshall. I can't believe you've never thought about indulging yourself at least just a bit. You are not a Stormtrooper. You are supposed to live life in luxury.” He waved his hand and pointed at Hux's cup. “Instead you drink that!”

“Just because your tastes are different doesn't mean that I am not enjoying myself.” In reality, he didn't mind that the food was tasteless. The only point of eating was to stay alive and nothing more. Hux grabbed the datapad just to keep himself busy. He read through the message Ren had received an hour ago. There was no way out of this. He blamed Ren for his incompetence. He should have known that once the word of their relationship got out, people started to grow curious and it resulted in this mess.

“It's just a diplomatic mission,” Ren reminded him and stretched his long legs in front of himself. Hux didn't look at him, he couldn't. Whenever he did, he was reminded of Ren's offer and it always made him blush. He couldn't get rid of the memory of having Ren's hands caressing him, his lips tracing down his throat. Hux hat to bite into his lip to prevent himself from making keeping sounds. He didn't want Ren to notice though he suspected that the Supreme Leader was looking for his reactions. Even despite Hux's attempts to shield his mind, he wasn't always as successful as he might wish to be.

“They want confirmation. It's not about making allies but proving to the others that we are together, that you are strong enough to lead the First Order.” He sighed, not sure how to explain their situation to Ren. “It's about deciding whether we are worth it or not.”

“As far as I know,” Ren stood up, “Sintra's never been on friendly terms with the New Republic. It makes them our allies, perhaps indirectly but still. In the end, our goals are the same. I still don't understand what makes you so anxious. We'll go there, meet a few people, perhaps even get a chance to enjoy ourselves. Sintra is a beautiful world. You might find a reason to relax.”

Hux angrily shook his head. “There's no time for relaxing. The Resistance is regrouping and we – “

“It's a miracle that you are a human. Most of the time you act like a droid.” Ren hummed. “Now, I asked you why you are so anxious. I don't think that the Resistance is your problem right now. There is something else.”

Hux didn't feel him enter his mind, he just felt Ren's presence. “Don't,” he growled in warning. “My problem is that I am expected to play your lover.” At that word, his cheeks turned red again. “It won't be a game anymore, do you understand? We haven't had enough practice. I can't make a mistake when people start watching us.” Hux swallowed. “I see that you don't care at all.”

He felt stupid all of a sudden for saying those words aloud. Perhaps it would have been better if he kept his worries to himself. Hux stood up, thinking about returning back to bed. He found out that sleeping wasn't that bad, at least he wasn't bothered by Ren's presence once he closed his eyes. Ren stopped him, gently grabbed his wrist but quickly let go of him when Hux turned around.

“You want to practice?” Ren turned on his heel and marched toward the door. Hux observed him a shock. “Come on then. We are going to get you some practice.” He opened the door and cocked his head to the side when he noticed that Hux wasn't following him. “What is it now?” he asked. “I am trying to help you.”

“You're mad,” Hux accused him. “If you think I will go with you then you've gone completely mad. I am not leaving these quarters. You can't make me.” Obviously, those were wrongs words to say because Ren's eyes darkened. Hux suddenly became aware that the man in front of him had the power to crush his bones and make him bleed without moving a single finger. The tension in the room rose.

“Come here Hux.”

Still, Hux didn't move. His hands are shaking. He hid them behind his back.

“Grand Marshall!”

Ren looked livid. It looked like he was just a second from snatching Hux's arm and dragging him with himself out. “Come here Hux!” Hux knew that this was the last warning and so he moved despite himself forward, not wanting to fuel Ren's rage even more. Ren watched him closely as Hux brushed past him and remained standing in the corridor.

“What now?” he asked and managed to hide that his voice was trembling. “Where are we going?” Ren ignored him He entwined their fingers together and tugged Hux with him, marching in the direction of the Bridge. When Hux saw that he started to protest but one look from Ren made him go quiet again.

“This is inconvenient,” Hux mumbled. “Just a moment ago you seemed like you wanted to murder me and now you're expecting that I am going to play that I am madly in love with you.”

“Are you admitting that you are afraid of me?” Ren had the audacity to smirk.

Hux found himself nodding furiously. “Of course I am. You could tear me in half and I am not exactly in a position to stop you.”

“I already told you that I need you.” Ren sighed and brought him closer. Peavey noticed their presence and quickly neared towards them. Ren's hands landed on Hux's hips and he reassuringly squeezed them.

“It doesn't matter that you need me,” Hux whispered quickly before Peavey arrived. “One day you could kill me without meaning to. I know you, Ren. You're not always in control of your emotions. What if you lash out one day? What will happen to me then? I will be just a corpse and I don't think that you can bring people back from dead, can you?”

Ren remained stubbornly silent. Peavey stopped in front of them and saluted without taking his eyes away from Hux as if he was checking him. Hux had to remind himself that it was Peavey who came running to Ren when he noticed that something was wrong with his General. Hux still didn't understand why and he wasn't exactly in the mood to thank this man. His unfortunate actions led to this arrangement with Ren and Hux wasn't really thankful for that. “Supreme Leader.” Peavey looked at Hux unsure. “General.”

“Actually,” Hux said and couldn't help himself and smirked. “It's Grand Marshall now, Captain.” He showed his teeth and felt Ren's amusement. Peavey's face fell but he was quick to compose himself. At least it was clear that he still very much disliked Hux.

“I apologize, Grand Marshall.”

“Report,” Ren grumbled. There wasn't much to say. Hux doubted that anything excited has happened in the past few days and he listened to Peavey's rambling, hoping it would soon come to an end. He didn't feel comfortable, aware that the Captain watched as Ren's hands kept brushing the front of Hux's uniform and held his hands. At some point, Ren even popped his chin on Hux's shoulder and pretended that he was concentrating on whatever Peavey was saying. At least Peavey knew when to be quiet and he didn't show any emotion no matter how hard Hux was looking for them.

“Thank you,” he said when he realized that Peavey finished his report. “I believe you were asked to change the course. When will we be arriving to Sintra?” he asked. Peavey hesitated before he answered. His hands fell on Ren's hand, now moving up and down Hux's thigh. Hux had to grit his teeth otherwise he would end up making noises. He tried to turn and glare at Ren but the other man wouldn't let him.

“Let me check quickly, sir,” Peavey piped out and turned on his wheel, hurrying to one of his officers. Hux scoffed and turned around. He almost lost his balance and grabbed Ren's arms for support.

“What are you doing?” he growled.

Ren wasn't looking at him. Instead, he was looking over Hux's shoulder as if he was checking the crew. “I am just toying with you,” he admitted when he glanced down. “I told you. I won't go any further. It's just to see their reactions. You know, they are happy because you think that you are happy. Your men think that we meant to come together.” His hands slid up Hux's spine. “They think it's very romantic. People on Sintra will think the same thing.” Ren smirked. “You know, I heard that their king is a man of passion. I bet if I fucked you in front of them they would immediately join us. Perhaps he would even want you for himself. Not that I would give you up.”

“Why do you think so?”

Ren laughed. Idiot. “Your hair color is truly unique.” He brushed Hux's hair as if to prove his point. At that moment, Peavey returned.

“In less than two days,” he informed them.

Hux turned around to face him. He was sure that his face was just as red as Peavey's. “Thank you, Captain. Dismissed.”

He knew that Ren was enjoying this perhaps too much. “There was no point in this,” Hux claimed on their way back to their quarters. “Only to humiliate me further. No one needed to see such a shameless display.”

Ren ignored his anger. “There was nothing shameless about it. We just gave them a little show and you got to keep your clothes on. You have to stop being this tense. I did this only for you to stop worrying. You did a great job, your body is clearly used to my touches because I could tell that you are not feeling uncomfortable. You even liked it not that you would be able to admit it to yourself.”

“You are wrong,” Hux was fuming. “There is nothing between you and me.”

“If you say so.” Ren shrugged. “But I am the one who reads minds here. I can tell what you are thinking even before you do. Do you get it Hux?” He was smirking, enjoying making Hux feel the way he did. “I was wrong about you. You are quite amusing.”

Hux walked past him. “That's exactly what I wanted to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda funny because I started to dislike this story and the way I've written it so I stopped writing new chapters and now I found new inspirations and I am no longer cringing when I am reading this. I sincerely hope I will live long enough to finish this lol. Until then, thank you all for reading :)


End file.
